1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a loading device and is more particularly concerned with a loading device which is releasably attachable to and is powered by a conventional farm tractor or similar vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Loading devices which are releasably attachable to a "three-point hitch" of a conventional farm tractor are generally known in the prior art, as is evidenced by the Fortier Pat. No. 3,362,554 of Jan. 9, 1968, as well as Canadian Patent No. 598,427, issued on May 24, 1960, also to Fortier. The Fortier Pat. No. 3,362,554, involves a loader comprised of an awkward arrangement of long chains, latches, springs, and brackets. Fortier affords little mechanical advantage during the initial lifting phase, as compared to the present invention, and the maximum height to which the bucket of Fortier can be extended is also necessarily limited by Fortier's construction. When the main arm of Fortier is released from its raised position, a potentially dangerous situation is created as the arm falls. This action can also stress the chains and brackets which support the main arm. Further, Fortier has no method for selectively controlling the movement of the bucket as it dumps. The Fortier patents represent the closest prior art which is known in relation to the invention disclosed herein.